suitsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Valerie Weiss
thumbValerie Heather Weiss ist eine US-amerikanischer Regisseurin, die bei der Fernsehserie Suits Regie führt. Biografie Weiss, geboren 1973 und aufgewachsen in Philadelphia, ging auf die Princeton University, wo sie einen Abschluss in Molekularbiologie machte und ein Zertifikat in Theater und Tanz erhielt. Danach ging Weiss auf die Harvard University, wo sie ihren Doktor in Biochemie und Molekularer Pharmakologie und ihren Master in Medizinwissenschaften an der Harvard Med School machte. Während ihrer Zeit in Harvard finanzierte Weiss das Dudley House Film Program, wo sie außerdem Filmemacher-in-Residenz und Festival-Direktor war. Weiss wurde beim Catalyst Workshop am American Film Institute angenommen, wo es darum geht Wissenschaft in Filme zu integrieren. 2003 drehte sie mit "Dance by Design" ihren ersten Film, wobei Weiss auch Drehbuchautorin und Editor des Films war und auch noch als Tänzerin vor der Kamera zu sehen war. 2004 führte sie bei dem Kurzfilm "I Love You" Regie, wobei Weiss auch hier Drehbuchautorin und Editor des Films war und zusätzlich noch Producer. Außerdem gründete sie in diesem Jahr mit ihrem Ehemann Robert Johnson, den Weiss als Schauspieler bei einer Produktion von Cyrano de Bergerac an der Princeton University kennen gelernt hatte, die Produktionsfirma PhD Productions, die Filme produziert, die Kunst und Wissenschaft miteinander verbinden. Später wurde sie, ebenfalls am American Film Institute, in den Directing Workshop for Women aufgenommen, woraus 2006 der Kurzfilm "Transgressions" entstand. Mit "Transgressions" wurde Weiss 2006 bei den BAFTA/LA Student Film Awards 2006 zweite und gewann im selben Jahr beim Stony Brook Film Festival die Kategorie Best Short und im folgenden Jahr den Festival-Preis bei den Seattle Science-Fiction Short Film Festival. 2009 war sie als Regisseurin bei dem Fernsehfilm "In the Mix" beteiligt und 2011 drehte Weiss dem Film "Losing Control", bei dem sie außerdem noch Producer und Drehbuchautorin war. Für "Losing Control" gewann Weiss 2011 beim Chicago Comedy Film Festival den Connie Clair Spirit Award als Top Female Filmmaker. 2015 führte sie bei dem Film "A Light Beneath Their Feet" Regie und begleitete den Film als Executive Producer. Weiss gewann mit "A Light Beneath Their Feet" beim Mill Valley Film Festival 2015 den Audience Award in der Kategorie U.S. Cinema Indie und wurde beim Cleveland International Film Festival in der Kategorie Best American Independent Feature Film nominiert. 2016 wirkte sie als Regisseurin bei dem Fernsehfilm "An American Girl Story - Maryellen 1955: Extraordinary Christmas" mit und 2017 drehte Weiss mit "The Archer" einen weiteren Film. Für ihre Arbeit an "The Archer" wurde sie 2017 beim Brooklyn International Film Festival in der Kategorie Best Film und beim SXSW Film Festival für den SXSW Gamechanger Award nominiert. 2917 führte Weiss auch erstmal bei einer Fernsehserie, bzw. den beiden Fernsehserie Chicago Med, wo sie auch in 2018 bei einer Folge Regisseurin sein wird, und Suits, wo Weiss in Staffel 7 bei der Folge Home to Roost als Regisseurin beteiligt war, Regie. Credits Regisseurin * Staffel 7: Home to Roost Filmografie * 2003: Dance by Design * 2004: I Love You (Kurzfilm) * 2006: Transgressions (Kurzfilm) * 2009: In the Mix (Fernsehfilm) * 2011: Losing Control * 2015: A Light Beneath Their Feet * 2016: An American Girl Story - Maryellen 1955: Extraordinary Christmas (Fernsehfilm) * 2017: The Archer * seit 2017: Suits * 2017: Chicago Med (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x19) __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Regisseure Seiten